No Man's Pirates/Episodes/Shipwrecked
"Shipwrecked" is the first episode of the first season of No Man's Pirates. Synopsis It's just another ordinary day for the No Man's Pirates, until they end up sailing to an island. However, the island is home to the rivals, Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank, and they don't want them to steal the booty, so they begin firing cannonballs at them. However, when a cannonball hits and sinks the ship, the No Man's Pirates lose their nerves and Spud the Brave ends up saving the day, and this is just the beginning of their journey... Transcript (The episode starts with a pirate ship sailing out to sea. A Luxio is seen sailing the ship, with a Chatot and a Corphish by her side, while a Bibarel swims by them.) Luxio: Hi, I'm Cap'n Madi, and this is me life. I sail the seven seas every day to loot all kinds of treasure. Corphish: Hey, hey, are we there yet? I wanna do some treasure hunting! Madi: This is Heymondbeard, my first mate who has a beard, hence why he's called Heymondbeard. Chatot: You're gonna have to be patient, you bearded dimwit! Heymondbeard: Hey, hey, hey, who are you calling dimwit? Madi: Guys! I apologise for that, that's Wolfie. He's a pretty curious pal, but he's also sometimes kinda rude to others. Bibarel: By golly, I think we are, Heymondbeard! I think I see land! Madi: This is Spud the Brave. He likes to swim by us rather than get on our ship, and he also loves pointing out islands with potential treasure. Heymondbeard: Hey, land ahoy! Madi: And from what it looks like, we've reached an island! Nifty! We're all itching to get out and start exploring! (The No Man's Pirates gets onto the island, and Heymondbeard falls off the edge of the boat.) Heymondbeard: Oof! Ow! Hey, Captain, you should park more carefully next time. (As everyone gets off the boat, Madi unrolls her treasure map and reads it. Suddenly, she gets a bad feeling inside as Wolfie looks over her treasure map.) Wolfie: What's wrong, M.? It's just a map of an island with a treasure buried on it. Madi: This is the same island, and that's the X that marks the spot. Wolfie: You mean there's treasure buried under that X? Madi: You're exactly right. We're on the Great Island, home of the rivals, Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank. Wolfie: Who? Madi: Those Thievul and Skuntank guys don't allow us on their island, yet we've got to dig up the treasure! I remember the last time we encountered these guys... (Flashback to the rivals, Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank, firing cannonballs at the No Man's Pirates' ship, and Spud is eating some cannonballs, while using Iron Tail on a few others.) Madi: If it wasn't for Spud the Brave, it would have been an easy victory for them, and we would have been Sharpedo food. That was the day I learned that not everyone is brave. This was before we met you. (Fade back to present day.) Madi: But I know we're still gonna dig up the treasure! Wolfie: But how? Madi: Me and Heymondbeard are going to go into stealth mode. Wolfie, you try to find the rivals and distract them. Then, when the time is right, Me and Heymondbeard are gonna dig up the treasure. Heymondbeard: Hey, hey, hey! A diversion! Madi: Spud, if Wolfie or both of us don't return, try to check on them! Spud: Alright. Madi: Now let us loot some treasure! Ha-har, shiver my timbers! Heymondbeard: Hey, Madi! We have to be more quiet so the rivals don't notice. Madi: Oh, oh, alright. (Madi and Heymondbeard slowly tip-toe, until they hear a bush rustling.) Madi and Heymondbeard: Aaaah! Heymondbeard: Hey, what was that? Madi: Please don't let it be the rivals, please don't let it be the rivals, please don't let it be the rivals, please don't let it be the rivals. (An Impidimp jumps from the bush and excitedly runs up to the gang.) Madi: Hey, hey, settle down, I'm here to look for treasure. Impidimp: Impi, impi, dimp, dimp! Madi: You want to look for treasure? Okay, come with us, but you have to be in stealth mode, okay? (Impidimp nods, and everyone begins tip-toeing again.) Heymondbeard: Hey, Captain, who is this guy? Madi: This is Impidimp. He's our treasure buddy. Heymondbeard: Hey, hey, hey, he's an okay guy, but I thought Wolfie was our treasure buddy. Madi: Speaking of Wolfie, where is he? (Heymondbeard is about to dig up the treasure (which is marked by the X), until...) Contemptible Capsular: Oh, no, you don't! (Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank jump out from behind the X and make the three characters flinch.) Madi: You two again. Stupid Skuntank: And you brought stupid old Randy along. Randy: Impidimp! Madi: Well, I think Randy the Impidimp feels offended thanks to you. Also, we actually brought two friends along. Contemptible Capsular: Two friends? They look like losers to me! Stupid Skuntank: And to me! Ha-har! (coughs) (Contemptible Capsular tries to offer Stupid Skuntank a cough drop.) Contemptible Capsular: Cough drop? Stupid Skuntank: No, I'm fine! Heymondbeard: Wait, where's Wolfie? Contemptible Capsular: Here. (Contemptible Capsular reveals a tied-up Wolfie and holds him in his mouth.) Wolfie: Help! Help! Contemptible Capsular: That little Flying-type was disrupting us, so we got him all tied up. Madi: Let him go! Contemptible Capsular: Ah-ah-ah! He's staying with me! So either leave our stuff alone or everyone on this island is getting blasted with cannonballs! Heymondbeard: You're not blasting anybody with cannonballs. Contemptible Capsular: Fine, then Wolfie's gonna be taken care of. Madi: No! (Madi Double Kicks Contemptible Capsular, setting Wolfie free.) Madi: You will not do anything bad to us pirates! (Madi unties Wolfie.) Wolfie: Gee, thanks, Madi. Stupid Skuntank: That's it, we're all blasting you with cannonballs! (Madi grabs Wolfie.) Madi: Let's get out of here, guys! (Spud the Brave is sleeping.) Madi: Spud, get up! We have to go-right now! (Spud's eyes snap open and he swims out to the gang, who is back on the ship.) Spud: Golly, I'm on it! Contemptible Capsular: Fire! (Stupid Skuntank fires a cannonball, only to have Spud the Brave use Iron Tail on it, causing it to fly in his face and give him a black eye.) Madi: Oooh! Right in the eye, buddy boy! Contemptible Capsular: Fire! (Stupid Skuntank fires multiple cannonballs, but Spud eats them.) Spud: Mmm-mmm-mmm! Tasty! (Contemptible Capsular is getting angry.) Contemptible Capsular: Fire, you idiot! Don't let them get away! Stupid Skuntank: But Spud keeps eating and using Iron Tail on them! Contemptible Capsular: Do it! Fire! (Stupid Skuntank fires a cannonball. Spud tries to eat it, but it goes out of his reach.) Spud: Golly, I still won't have any dessert. (The cannonball hits the ship, right in front of Cap'n Madi.) Madi: Uh-oh. Wolfie: Captain, we've been hit! Madi: Should I panic? Wolfie: If you really want to. Madi: Everyone, get out of the boat right now! Heymondbeard: Oh my hey! We're gonna be eaten by Sharpedo! Wolfie: And we're not gonna have a ship anymore! Madi: Come on, you guys! Out of the boat already! (Madi tosses Heymondbeard and Wolfie overboard, then she plunges herself into the water.) Madi and Heymondbeard: Abandon ship! (Meanwhile, Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank are grinning evilly.) Contemptible Capsular: We did it, Stupid Skuntank! We finally got these pirates! Now that they're gonna sink, they're not gonna get on our property! Stupid Skuntank: Er, Contemptible Capsular, the crew's doing just fine. Contemptible Capsular: Those pirates will pay! (Cut back to Madi, Wolfie, and Heymondbeard.) Madi: What if these cannonballs hit us? Heymondbeard: We're gonna be eaten by Sharpedo! Wolfie: Or one of us will get severe injuries from these cannonballs. Heymondbeard: I wonder if anyone's actually gonna save us! Madi: I want me mommy! (Spud flips everyone onto his back.) Spud: I've got your backs or should I say, you've got my back! Madi: Spud the Brave! You're saving our bums! Spud: Golly, that's what pals are for! (Cut to Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank watching the good guys swim towards the island.) Contemptible Capsular: Why are they still alive? Stupid Skuntank: You want me to fire some more? Contemptible Capsular: Do it! And make it snappy! (Stupid Skuntank fires cannonballs as fast as possible, only for Spud to consume and Iron Tail them.) Stupid Skuntank: Well, we've already run out of cannonballs. Contemptible Capsular: Why, these four...! (Contemptible Capsular throws his prosthetic leg at the gang and then falls into the sand.) Stupid Skuntank: Uh, Contemptible Capsular, you should’ve thought about your disability before you threw that. (Cut to Spud bringing the gang to the island and everyone getting off his back.) Spud: Well, we're marooned. Madi: And.. we're not going to be home... for a while... (breaks down in tears) (Wolfie and Heymondbeard pat Madi on the back.) Heymondbeard: Captain, Captain! It's gonna be okay. Wolfie: As long as we have us, we're gonna stick together. Spud: And we'll find a way to adjust to living. Also, I protected your bums from these cannonballs. Madi: (sniffles) Yes, that was a very nifty thing to do, but we haven't got a ship! Wolfie: At least we still have our map! Heymondbeard: And our telescope! Madi: And Contemptible Capsular's leg! Contemptible Capsular: (offscreen) Give that back! (Contemptible Capsular snatches his leg from Madi and puts it back on.) Madi: Contemptible Capsular, why are you such a hothead? Contemptible Capsular: What part of "go away" did you not understand! Madi: We don't have a choice. You sunk our ship, so we're gonna have to be on your property. Contemptible Capsular: You fool! If you and your freak show crew can't go away, then I'll handle things myself! Madi: You want to take this outside? You actually want to fight me? Contemptible Capsular: Yes, I want to fight you! Now bring it on! Madi: Oh, I will bring it on! (The two run at each other, screaming, until...) ???: Silence! (A Sandaconda appears behind the two pirates.) Sandaconda: Tell me your sides of the story! What is the meaning of this fight? Contemptible Capsular: She and her pirate crew trespassed onto my property! Madi: Well, he got me and me crew stranded onto this island! Sandaconda: Well, this is disappointing. First of all, both of you, and to the little Luxio lady, I am King Sandaconda, king of this island, and this is my property, Capsular, not yours! (The rest of the pirate characters appear behing the two characters.) Heymondbeard: Please, let us stay! Wolfie: Yeah, we haven't gotten ourselves a ship! Spud: And if the bad guys try to kick us out, we'll won't have anything to sail on. Except for me, of course. Stupid Skuntank: Don't listen to him! Contemptible Capsular: They are nothing but total jerks! King Sandaconda: Normally, I would execute whoever trespasses onto my property, but since these four are marooned, I will allow them to stay! But only because they are desperate. Stupid Skuntank and Contemptible Capsular: No! (Contemptible Capsular throws his prosthetic leg at the gang, and King Sandaconda takes it from him.) King Sandaconda: I'll take that! (Fades to night time. The No Man's Pirates are living in a bamboo hut, and Madi and Heymondbeard are laying in hammocks similar to bunk beds. Madi is on the top hammock, while Heymondbeard is on the bottom hammock, much to his dismay.) Heymondbeard: Hey, can we trade hammocks? Madi: Well, I like being on top. Why would I want to trade hammocks with you? Heymondbeard: Hey, but Captain, you're gonna wet the bed! Madi: Dude! I stopped doing that years ago! Besides, I usually wake up to go, anyway! Now shut up and go to sleep! Heymondbeard: Fine. (Heymondbeard prepares to sleep.) Madi: We've had a long day today. It was very nice of King Sandaconda to lend us this old hut. (Wolfie and Heymondbeard are on the other side of the hut, also laying in hammocks. Wolfie is on the top hammock, while Spud is on the bottom hammock.) Wolfie: Mmm-hmmm. Not only that, but this might become our new life. Spud: As long as we're gonna live here, well, we're gonna have to adjust. Madi: Mmm-hmmm, you're right, Spud the Brave. Well, good night, everyone! Heymondbeard: Night, Captain! Wolfie: Good night! Spud: Catch some Z's, peeps! (Everyone goes to sleep, except for Spud.) Spud: I still didn't have any dessert! Music *Title card. *The opening. *Wolfie gets confused by Madi's bad feeling. *Flashback. *Madi and Heymondbeard tip-toeing. *Contemptible Capsular and Stupid Skuntank are encountered once again. *Wolfie is revealed to be captured. *The No Man's Pirates get blasted by cannonballs. *The cannonball hits the boat. *Everyone evacuating the boat. *Spud saving the group and eating and Iron Tailing cannonballs *Madi cries. *Contemptible Capsular and Madi arguing *The gang encounters King Sandaconda *The ending. Category:No Man's Pirates Category:Transcripts